


Мечта художника

by Kana_Go



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Firenze | Florence, Historical, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Renaissance Era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: Франческо уговаривают позировать для картины полуголым. Сандро, Лоренцо и Джулиано ошеломлены увиденным.
Relationships: Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi
Kudos: 6





	Мечта художника

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Artist's Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201197) by [skywalkersamidala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkersamidala/pseuds/skywalkersamidala). 



– Тьфу! – плюнул Джулиано, увидев Франческо Пацци, вышагивающего по людной площади, которую они как раз пересекали по пути к заказчику Сандро. – Ну вот, день, считай, испорчен.

Сандро провожал Франческо глазами, вздыхал и, кажется, ничего не услышал.

– Господи, только не говори, что ты тоже, – возмутился Джулиано.

– Что? – Сандро все еще сверлил взглядом удаляющуюся спину Франческо.

– Хватит с меня того, что Лоренцо по нему вздыхает, но от тебя я ожидал большего благоразумия.

Сандро, наконец, удостоил его взглядом. Наверное, потому что Франческо исчез из виду.

– Нет, нет. Меня привлекает только его лицо.

– Это должно меня утешить?

– Как художника, – пояснил Сандро. – Ты когда-нибудь видел такой потрясающий профиль? Он как ожившая римская скульптура. Просто мечта художника.

– Ну раз ты так думаешь.

Джулиано считал себя знатоком красоты, но в толк не мог взять, где Сандро (и Лоренцо) находят ее во Франческо. По его личному мнению, потрясающим в лице Франческо было только вызываемое им желание в это самое лицо вмазать хорошенько. 

– Я должен его нарисовать, – заявил Сандро. – Как думаешь, он согласится позировать для меня?

– Ни в жизни, – отозвался Джулиано.

Сандро так помрачнел, что он немедленно – хоть и невольно – принялся перебирать способы убедить Франческо все-таки согласиться. Долго раздумывать не пришлось.

– Хотя…

– Хотя что? – с надеждой осведомился Сандро.

– Ты мог бы его подкупить.

– Чем? 

– Ты можешь подкупить его… Учти, я позволяю тебе это лишь в знак нашей крепчайшей дружбы… Ты можешь подкупить его Лоренцо, – содрогнувшись, отозвался Джулиано.

Он бы предпочел держать Лоренцо как можно дальше от Франческо, потому что назревавшая между ними неизбежная интрижка обещала стать его худшим кошмаром, но ради Сандро…

Сандро недоумевал.

– Лоренцо? Он же ненавидит Лоренцо.

– Это он так говорит. Но если он его в самом деле ненавидит, почему так упорно ищет его внимания? Ублюдок просто одержим Лоренцо, – после нескольких месяцев пристального наблюдения Джулиано был уверен в правильности своего заключения. – Лоренцо выражает свои чувства тоскливыми взглядами, мечтательными вздохами и скверными стихами, а Франческо – оскорблениями и попытками настроить его против себя.

– То есть… Хочешь сказать, мне нужно пообещать ему, что в мастерской будет Лоренцо? – уточнил Сандро. 

– Ничего подобного, – возразил Джулиано. – Тебе нужно как бы случайно проговориться, что Лоренцо будет там, а ему пообещать какое-нибудь вознаграждение, денежное, например, в качестве предлога. Он никогда не признается в симпатии к Лоренцо, так что тебе придется убедить его, будто ты не понимаешь его истинного мотива согласиться.

– Ладно, – нахмурившись, проговорил Сандро, не привычный – насколько Джулиано знал – к подобным изворотам. – Я постараюсь. Только у меня денег нет.

– Уверен, в данных обстоятельствах Лоренцо с удовольствием поделится.

– Но хотя бы Лоренцо можно соблазнять сразу Франческо или тоже придется хитрить?

– Нет, с ним можно действовать напрямую: гордости у него не осталось. 

***

Франческо не знал, с какой стати маленький художник Медичи подкараулил его по пути к банку Пацци. Раньше им не приходилось общаться: если честно, Франческо даже имени его не знал. Но зато каким-то образом художник прекрасно знал его.

– Я хочу тебя нарисовать и надеялся получить твое разрешение, – сказал художник, будто они были старыми друзьями и постоянно просили друг друга об услугах. 

– Нет, – без колебаний отказался Франческо. – А теперь, прости, у меня дела в…

– Подожди, пожалуйста, – художник попытался загородить дорогу.

Он был намного мельче Франческо, и при желании тот мог без труда отпихнуть его, но вместо этого остановился и нетерпеливо вздохнул.

– Среди Медичи и их знакомых наверняка нет недостатка в натурщиках, – сказал он. – Я тебя не знаю, и я не знаю, почему тебе захотелось меня нарисовать и почему ты решил, что я соглашусь…

– Там будет Лоренцо, – выпалил художник и слегка поморщился.

Франческо прервал поток жалоб и с неудовольствием заметил, как екнуло в животе при этих словах.

– Лоренцо? – невольно вырвалось у него, но он сразу же придал лицу выражение тщательного равнодушия. – И почему же это должно иметь для меня какое-то значение?

– Не должно… В смысле, нет никакой причины… В смысле, конечно, тот факт, что он там будет, не должен иметь для тебя значения, – запинаясь, отозвался художник. – Я просто упомянул его, потому что… Я хотел, чтобы ты составил для себя полное впечатление о проекте перед тем, как решить, хочешь ли ты участвовать. Я задумал нарисовать… э… сцену из Гомера, и я уже попросил Лоренцо быть Ахиллом, так что теперь мне нужен натурщик для… э… Гектора. 

– Да ладно, – недоверчиво проговорил Франческо. – Что за сцена?

– Сцена, в которой… они… сидят и общаются?

Франческо прищурился. Разве Ахилл и Гектор не были врагами? С какой стати им сидеть и общаться? Как-то странно это выглядело, но он не настолько хорошо знал Гомера, чтобы высказывать сомнения. Он никогда не читал то, что задавал учитель, и был благодарен Якопо, когда тот наконец рявкнул, что чтиво тысячелетней давности – пустая трата времени, и в дальнейшем Франческо должен изучать только практические темы. 

– Разумеется, ты получишь финансовую компенсацию за потраченное время, – добавил художник. – Весьма приличную.

Франческо взвесил все «за» и «против». С одной стороны, на позирование уйдут недели, а то и месяцы, плюс таким образом он окажет услугу Медичи, поскольку именно они покровители маленького художника, а значит, если узнает Якопо, у него возникнут серьезные неприятности. К тому же, придется проводить время с Джулиано, потому что они с художником не разлей вода, и вообще Франческо никогда не хотел, чтобы его рисовали или видели на картине в качестве какой-то мифологической фигуры. 

С другой стороны – Лоренцо.

– Ладно, – сказал он. – Раз уж ты платишь, _полагаю_ , я в деле. Надеюсь, это не займет слишком много времени.

Художник расплылся в улыбке.

– Не займет!

***

Джулиано был уверен, что отлично проведет время во второй половине дня, и до сих пор ожидания его не подвели. Натурщик из Франческо вышел отвратительный.

– Нет, ты слишком напрягаешься, – упрекнул Сандро. – Опусти плечи. Выпрямись.

– Так мне не напрягаться или выпрямиться? Выбери что-нибудь одно, – сварливо отозвался Франческо.

– И то, и другое. Поверни голову налево. Левее. Еще левее. Стоп, не настолько!

– О господи боже!

А Лоренцо тем временем стоял рядом с Джулиано, мечтательно ел глазами Франческо и улыбался всему, что тот говорил, будто в жизни не слышал ничего остроумнее. Джулиано хотелось не то рассмеяться, не то опустошить желудок.

– Может, будет легче, если раздеться до пояса? – невинно предложил Лоренцо.

Джулиано пришлось нарочно прищуриться, чтобы не закатить глаза.

Щеки Франческо порозовели.

– Боже милостивый, чем это поможет?

– Нет-нет, Лоренцо прав, – подхватил Сандро, и Джулиано покачал головой: почему он потакает Лоренцо? – Поможет, потому что персонажи в этой сцене полуголые.

– Полуголые? – переспросил Франческо. – Два врага сидят и беседуют, да еще и полуголые?

– Да, разве ты не помнишь эту сцену в «Илиаде»? – возразил Лоренцо так убедительно, что Джулиано на мгновение почти ему поверил. – Когда Ахилл и Гектор стирают одежду в реке Скамандр? И на короткое время забывают о своей вражде и просто беседуют? 

– Но почему они стирают собственную одежду? Они же знаменитые воины, разве этим не должны заниматься их рабы?

Лоренцо пожал плечами:

– Так уж там написано.

А Джулиано ведь думал, что плохо знает классическую мифологию. Увидев, что Франческо, кажется, серьезно верит во всю эту чушь, он почувствовал себя гораздо лучше.

– Так что будь добр, раздевайся, – велел Сандро.

Франческо поворчал немного, но принялся распутывать завязки куртки.

– А почему Лоренцо не позирует? – спросил он. – Ты же сказал, что на картине мы будем оба. 

– Будете оба. Но с Лоренцо я сделал уже уйму набросков, так что хотел сегодня порисовать только тебя. А завтра начнется настоящая работа.

– Тогда почему Лоренцо вообще здесь, раз он не нужен? Вместе с Джулиано? – Франческо аккуратно свернул куртку, положил ее поверх лежащего на полу плаща и начал вытаскивать из штанов нижнюю рубаху.

– Им нравится наблюдать за процессом, – объяснил Сандро. 

– Ну, это отвлекает, – заметил Франческо и стянул рубаху через голову.

Может, кто-нибудь что-нибудь и ответил, но тут все ахнули хором, и ответ затерялся. Без нескончаемых слоев плащей и накидок стало ясно, что Франческо, которого они до этого считали довольно щуплым, сложен весьма-таки _неплохо_. Джулиано пожирал глазами мышцы живота, широкую грудь и мускулистые руки, а в голове тем временем проносились тревожные сцены из прошлого, когда он оскорблял Франческо, считая того тощим слабаком, которому не одолеть его, если дойдет до рукоприкладства, в то время как, очевидно, на самом деле Франческо мог уложить его одним щелчком, если бы захотел. 

Сандро от неожиданности переломил кусок угля, который держал в пальцах, а Лоренцо так покачнулся, что Джулиано пришлось его ловить, чтобы тот не рухнул по-настоящему.

– Что? – спросил Франческо, пока Джулиано усаживал Лоренцо на табурет Сандро. – Почему вы все на меня так уставились?

– Статуя, – слабо проговорил Лоренцо. – Он выглядит как греческая статуя.

Джулиано призадумался, не принести ли ему стакан вина, чтобы восстановить силы.

– О таком я даже мечтать не мог, – пробормотал Сандро, схватил новый кусок угля и лихорадочно принялся за набросок. – Можно нанять тебя позировать для еще нескольких картин, когда я закончу эту?

Франческо выглядел растерянным и слегка смущенным.

– Э…

Еще минут десять Джулиано развлекался, глядя, как Лоренцо не мигая таращится на торс Франческо, а Франческо смотрит куда угодно, лишь бы не на Лоренцо. Наконец, он вынужден был признать, что потерял достаточно времени на сегодня.

– Что ж, было весело, но у меня есть и другие дела, так что оставлю нашего художника с его работой, – он хлопнул Сандро по спине. – Лоренцо, идешь?

– Нет, хочу посмотреть на все наброски, – отозвался Лоренцо, который на наброски и близко не смотрел.

Наконец-то позволив себе закатить глаза, Джулиано ушел в одиночестве. 

***

– Это просто _не может быть_ Франческо Пацци, – не поверила на следующее утро Бьянка, увидев наброски, которые Сандро показывал ей и Джулиано. – Он гораздо мельче.

– Мы все тоже так думали, а потом он снял рубашку, – сказал Джулиано.

– Сходство очень точное, – поддакнул Лоренцо. 

– Лоренцо знает наверняка, – сказал Сандро. – Потому что я вчера ушел, а он остался и _хорошенько_ присмотрелся. Всю ночь присматривался.

Джулиано и Бьянка прыснули от смеха.

– _Вранье_ , – запротестовал Лоренцо, покраснев как помидор. – Я просто остался, чтобы… помочь прибраться.

– Ну тогда объясни, почему наутро моя мастерская оказалась в беспорядке куда большем, чем я ее оставил вечером. И я даже знать не хочу, почему все заляпано синей краской. Кстати, за краску будешь должен: она дорогая. 

КОНЕЦ

**Author's Note:**

> Из примечаний автора  
> Цепочка вдохновения: сначала был сет гифок, который послужил вдохновением для мини-фика в тегах, а тот послужил вдохновением для фанарта, а уже потом появился целый фанфик.  
> https://kael-san.tumblr.com/post/612795772163047424/im-sorry-but-i-could-not-ignore-this-tags 
> 
> История из тегов:  
> Во-вторых, я принимаю ответственное решение, что это теперь официальный канон Медичи: вот так Франческо Пацци выглядит под всеми слоями курток и плащей, и никто об этом не подозревает, потому что в одежде он кажется тощим хлюпиком. Но однажды Сандро как-то умудряется убедить его позировать без рубашки, и когда Франческо снимает рубашку, все присутствующие ахают, Джулиано приходится ловить Лоренцо, чтобы тот не шмякнулся в обморок, а Франческо стоит такой весь в непонятках. Сандро не сходя с места нанимает его позировать для следующих семи картин – тоже без рубашки, и это все теперь официальный канон Медичи, я так решил.


End file.
